And She Waits
by Borrowed Twenties
Summary: She'd always tried to show him, show him how she felt, but he was always so oblivious about everything. She couldn't bear it, this tireless waiting. TxJ


Here's my 3rd fanfic! Yay! Oh yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you guys read and review! Please do! Nothing better would put a smile on my face! So far, I've gotten very little reviews - 2, in fact - for one of my fics, **To Be A Leader**. It's about Jay... Is there something wrong with it? Jay's NICE so go read it! xD Hahas okay I'm being lame, ignore me.

This fic is about Theresa this time. Hmm. Yup, this is released in tandem with the 3rd chapter of To Be a Leader, but if you don't read it I guess you will still get it. But anyway... This is JxT.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Class of the Titans, but heyhey, it would be a great birthday present to get the claim. hint hint

**And She Waits**

Theresa gazed at the fading figure of her favourite leader, her shoulders slumped and her eyes cast down.

He was walking away. Back to the dorm, to be exact.

She sighed, leaning against the school gatepost. Why was it he always did that?

Stood her up, left her standing there alone, be oblivious to the hints she was "oh-so-subtly" dropping EVERYWHERE...

She bet if she stuck it in his face, he still wouldn't know. However dear Jay was to her, he certainly was really clueless. Or maybe not...

Sometimes she saw him blush, act abashed, as though he knew what was going on. She was seriously suspicious. Did he or did he not know that she liked him?

Practically everyone knew about her and Jay. They were almost an item. Well, no. It was so one-sided love. He never showed any obvious emotions that pointed to the fact that he liked her, except for that occasional blush and sheepishness. That couldn't counted as love. Obviously not. She needed bigger signs, more obvious ones...

She didn't know what he wanted. She'd been trying for the two years they've known each other. She'd tried _everything_ she knew. She had given him roses, balloons, her most charming smile, ANYTHING, just to get him to notice her, and yet as usual he just stared at her blankly or was ignorant about it.

How long more of this could she take? Waiting and waiting like this for him to respond, to react, to even give her a tiny little hint of how he felt... He never did. Not at all. He'd just left her empty, alone, standing there and waiting... She was tired of doing this over and over again and receiving the same clueless look, blank expression... Why didn't he tell her something?

No, she wasn't a bimbo. Jay might be cute, but it wasn't just that that attracted her to him. He was sweet, caring, loyal and responsible. He wasn't the type who let his friends down and he was so super duper responsible that he spent every waking moment thinking about Cronus and when he was going to attack and the welfare of his team and how the world was doing and making plans to defeat the God of Time... Wow, there were just so many things in his mind. He cared. He cared for everyone, and he even blamed himself whenever someone else messed up, willing to take the responsibility of the whole thing... He was just nice. _Too_ nice. And now, before she knew it, she was head-over-heels in love with him.

She'd tried so many times. Time and time again, she had searched him, looking for any form of emotion that showed something more than friendship, but there were barely any.

Why?

Why did he put her through this cruel torture of waiting and waiting? All he needed to do was tell her. Okay, if he didn't like her, then _fine_, she would be left feeling heart-broken but it would be much better hovering uncertainly, awaiting the "news". She was virtually in a state of limbo, and her own _love_ was the cause of that. Was he that kind, so kind that he didn't want to break her heart? Did he really think of her that way? As a weak and fragile person who could be broken and shattered as easily as glass?

Her grip on her books tightened and her vision blurred as she, once again, felt the tears coming. Great, she was starting the waterworks again. Just because of him. But there was only so much a girl could take, even a fighter like her. All that lingered in her mind was a spiralling mess of confusion, hurt, impatience and anger, all mixed up, thrown together. Her heart wrenched, and she blinked back a tear.

No, she wouldn't cry. She would still try. For all she knew, maybe he liked her?

Oh well, the chances were slim, she acknowledged. But she refused to bow down and admit defeat in the face of uncertainty. She was a fighter, after all, and a strong one at that. Hope would keep her going till the day he tells her something. She would not give up. Not yet...

Theresa sighed again, going back into the school as she watched him fade from her sight. She would wait. She would continue to wait for him, wait till the day he gave her an answer...

But if only he could just do it faster.

And she continues to wait...


End file.
